Abby
"I mean... have you ever fallen so hard for someone that the more you're around them, the more attractive they become? Like... not even what initially drove you to liking them in the first place, but... just the little things here and there? Where anything that even remotely reminds you of them suddenly seems beautiful?" General Information Name: ' Abigail 'Abby' Fisher '''Age: '''235 (25 during the time the bombs fell, when she was put into cryogenic stasis) '''Prewar Occupation: '''Before the war, she had completed law school, making plans to use her law degree to help prosecute animal cruelty cases. She had taken a break after graduation, upon discovering that she was pregnant, but had plans to re-enter the workforce after things had settled down. '''Physique: '''5'5 and somewhere around 130 lbs. ] '''Appearance: '''Blue eyes ('steel' option in-game); hair is red, long, and very wavy. It's usually a mess of tangles. Her complexion is very freckly. She also has rosacea, so outbreaks occur quite often where her face will get very red, sometimes accompanied by a rash. She tends to favor the Silver Shroud attire, liking how it hides most of her features. '''Current Whereabouts: '''Traveling between Diamond City and Goodneighbor searching for her son. '''Family: ' * Noah Murphy (father) Deceased 2069, lung cancer * Martha Murphy (mother) Missing since 2080, presumed dead * Neal Murphy (older brother) Alive; ghoul (note: she is not related to Mama Murphy) Statistics and Favored Gear 'Favored Weapons: ' * Rifles * Is capable of using other guns and explosives, but is most comfortable with a rifle ] Backstory '''Prewar Life: ] Abby's family lived in Salem. Her father was in the military, so she didn't see him very often growing up. Instead, she looked up to her older brother, Neal. When Abby was old enough to hold a rifle, Neal took her on trips to the woods to teach her how to shoot. He also spent time indulging her in her fascination with critters, showing her the best spots to find frogs and bugs. It was this love of animals that would carry over into her adulthood. ] In school, Abby didn't have many friends. She kept to herself for the most part. She was bullied quite a bit, though it died down for a little while when Neal threatened those who would pick on her. After Neal left Salem, however, things got even worse. She hated high school and did her best to just get through it. She did have a summer fling with one of her friends, but Abby had wanted more out of it than her girlfriend. After graduating, Abby left for law school, where things got moderately better. She gained a little more confidence, going on a few dates before meeting Nate. He was home on leave visiting a mutual friend, who introduced him to Abby. The two eventually got married. Around the time that Abby graduated from law school, she discovered she was pregnant. She took a break from the working world to give birth and get settled down in her life with an infant. She made plans to return to work, however. Postwar Life: Abby became the Sole Survivor in Vault 111 during the events that destroyed the world. Most of her life after this point can be found in "Skin Deep" Fanfic & Creation Abby belongs to a-gutter-of-ghouls and is the protagonist in the Fallout 4 fanfic, "Skin Deep". It is full of angst, fluff, and Hancock. Other ] Strengths: Is a good aim with a rifle, is fairly agile, empathetic, good with animals, quick to act (which is both positive and negative depending on the situation), extremely loyal Weaknesses: Massive anxiety issues, tends to freeze up when scared, often acts before thinking, overly trusting, will most likely die from attempting to hug a deathclaw Likes: animals, robots, tarberries, tiny crystal animal figurines, old comics, the smell of cigar and cigarette smoke, hot baths Dislikes: feral ghouls, most alcoholic beverages, crowded places, most meats, the fact that deathclaws can't wear sweaters OOC Stuff: how she's portrayed in just random silly Out of Character stuff wants to hug every ghoul, wants to adopt everyone, wants to wrap all the people she cares about in bubblewrap to keep them safe from harm Gallery Abbyisadorbsomg.png|Abby chibi by vectober tumblr_o1skmnxStf1rtf1y6o1_1280.jpg|Hancock and Abby by Skizoh abby01.jpg|Hancock and Abby by skizoh abby02.jpg|Abby and Hancock by skizoh abby12.jpg|Abby and Hancock by skizoh abby11.png|Hancock and Abby by railroad-blues abby05.png|Vectober's Cory gives Abby a smooch for "Kiss an OC Week"! abby06.png|Mercy and Abby, aka: How Abby got Cashmere killed (by vectober) WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL! hugs.jpg|"I've got you, Mercy... please don't give up on him." - art by vectober hug.JPG|Abby gets Toby hugs :D! [http://vectober.tumblr.com vectober] abby07.jpg|Abby and Alex by pretty-odd001 abby08.jpg|Abby, Molly Stirling, and Alex by monsterrpblog abby09.jpg|Alex, Molly Stirling, and Abby by pretty-odd001 abby10.jpg|Abby Finds a Baby Deathclaw by dovahkn Weeeeeee.png|Slip'N'Slide fun with Zephyr, Toby, Abby, Mercy, Neal, Avery Lau, Cory, and Cashmere! by vectober Wizardofoz.png|Wizard of Oz with Ghouls! by spacialkiwi Abby.jpg|Sole Survivor Abigail by tennine Tumblr_o2ot7vBZBA1rzhdeuo1_1280.png|Abby's typical Silver Shroud attire, by vectober abby_hugs01.png|Abby hugs for Mercy! by vectober 19.png|Abby hugs for Bastion! by vectober anthony.png|Abby hugs for Anthony! by vectober cory.png|Abby hugs for Cory! by vectober hugs.png|Abby hugs for Vincent! by vectober hunter.png|Abby hugs for Hunter and Reagan! by vectober abbyhugs02.png|Abby hugs for Reese ! by vectober tumblr_o5ul13VWit1rzhdeuo9_250.png|Abby hugs for Avery! by vectober tumblr_o60idnqayr1rzhdeuo1_1280.png|Abby hugs for Bartholomew! by vectober tumblr_o67tzuscdq1rzhdeuo1_1280.png|Abby hugs for Phyllie Jo! by vectober tumblr_inline_o6tymydW0Q1r798c5_540.jpg|Molly and Abby hanging out by monsterrpblog gram_hug_elliot.png|Abby hugs for Elliott! by vectober tumblr_o7a6h3RJyG1rzhdeuo2_1280.png|Abby hugs for Druncle! by vectober tumblr_o7a6n7oZyz1rzhdeuo2_1280.png|Mercy's new 'squad' - Bartholomew, Abby, Mercy, and Riker! by vectober Category:Non-Ghouls Category:Fallout 4 Category:Vault Dweller Category:Vault 111 Category:A-Gutter-Of-Ghouls